A Walk in Elysian Fields
A Walk in Elysian Fields is a case at the Arson desk. Phelps uncovers evidence pointing to Leland Monroe as the driving force behind the burned houses. Has Leland been burning people out if they refuse to sell up, putting the Elysian Fields development in jeopardy? Can Phelps prove his case? Detailed Walkthrough Morelli House Fire Crime Scene Head to the crime scene. The coroner will greet you and tell you that you and your partner should see this. Follow him into the house and turn right. You'll see the victims, and a cutscene starts (be warned: this is a particularly gruesome cutscene). *Inspect the photo behind you, it's marked with crime scene letter B. *Turn around and inspect the victims again. Doing this will lead to another gruesome cutscene that results in Biggs effectively fleeing the house. Go out of the house, after Biggs, this will trigger the next cutscene, and Biggs tells Cole a bit of his time as a Marine. Cole tells Biggs that this family also was on the Winners list that he read at the travel agency in an earlier case. Biggs says he has no intention of arresting the culprit, only killing him. After that cutscene, you can go look for clues. *Go to the right side of the house and you'll find a water heater. *In the front yard to the right of the house is a newspaper. * The neighbor's house on the left will lead you to finding Cigarette butts, next to a tree. * Next to the cigarettes are''' Boot prints.' Now, question the victim’s neighbor Dudley Forman. Interview Dudley Forman # Morelli fire witness report - '''Doubt' # Suspicious activity - Doubt # Planned demolitions - Doubt # Promotional travel contest - Truth Once Phelps is done interrogating the neighbor, the neighbor in question will run back into the house to retrieve a copy of one of the Elysian Fields promotional flyers. Then a cut scene will trigger and Biggs will find an origami crane lying on the ground next the mail box. Upon further examination the paper crane is made out of one the Elysian Fields flyers. When the neighbor of the victim gives you the flyer from his home, the clue about the flyer will be updated - making that the last piece of evidence collected at the crime scene. Next use the phone for the location of the main office of Elysian Fields Co. Rancho Escondido After using the gamewell outside of the Morelli home, head over to Rancho Escondido. Upon arrival, a fight will break out. Phelps will then have to fist-fight with two enraged locals that are brawling with police. When that is over and done with, examine the house’s foundation. Phelps will be able to examine one of the bricks –upon closer inspection, when Phelps places the brick back in its place; the wall will fall down - Making that the only clue at Rancho Escondido. Elysian Fields Development Head over to Elysian Fields Co. and interrogate Leland Monroe (after getting past his unhelpful secretary, Miss Cansino). Questions: * Elysian linked to arsons - Doubt * Promotional travel contest - Lie (Elysian Fields flyers) * Local land acquisitions - Doubt * Rancho Escondido fire - Lie (Poor cement quality - only available by visiting Rancho Escondido first.) Note: You can earn the Huckster achievement/trophy by calling Monroe's lie on "Promotional travel contest" or "Rancho Escondido fire" and providing the correct evidence. After the interrogation, a cut scene will trigger letting the player know that Leland will "help" the LAPD by giving Cole and his partner a list of names. On the secretaries desk choose the Herbert Chapman using Cole’s index finger (Chapman was a person of interest in the previous case). Use a phone to get the address of Chapman’s apartment (you can find one in the office area directly opposite from the receptionist in the lobby). Blue Room Interlude A lengthy cutscene follows, showing Cole back at The Blue Room listening to Elsa Lichtmann singing. Roy Earle arrives and non-too-subtly threatens Cole to cease investigating Elysian Fields. Afterwards, Cole is seen leaving Elsa's apartment block and rejoining his partner. Herbert Chapman's Apartment When you regain control, you receive Chapman's address from the operator at KGPL, so head head over to his apartment. Once you gain control, check Herbert’s trunk to find a mosquito coil, some ammunition, and some flyers. After investigating all three items you will get a cut scene, followed by a car chase. Ram your car against the side of the trolley until the panel falls off. After that, stay along the side of it until your partner shoots the trolley's wheel out. Herbert will then get off the trolley and shoot at you. Shoot him and the case will end. A cut scene follows as Elsa learns that she is to receive a large settlement in the death of a friend who'd named her as a life insurance beneficiary. When Cole learns Elsa's friend died on an Elysian Fields project, he convinces her to reject the settlement and get Jack Kelso, now an insurance investigator, to look into it. The game next takes an unexpected turn. Trivia * Rancho Escondido can be seen intact prior to this case during the Homicide or Vice free roam modes. While many of the homes and buildings in the game's recreation of L.A. are finely detailed, it's interesting to note that the homes in Rancho Escondido appear less detailed - very much in keeping with the idea of them being poorly constructed. * At the end of the case the chief compares rousting Leland Monroe to calling Nixon a criminal, a tongue-in-cheek reference to the Watergate scandal of 1972~74. Nixon reached national prominence as a U.S. Representative from California in 1948 with his involvement in the House Un-American Activities Committee; at that time, nobody thought he was a crook. * The Elysian Fields was a place within the Underworld, the Greek Mythological afterlife. The Elysian Fields were the final resting places of the souls of the heroic and the virtuous, basically the equivalent "valhalla" from Nordic belief or of "heaven" from Christian belief. Video Walkthrough i6Bnyrs8RGA es:Paseo por Elysian Fields Walk in Elysian Fields, A Category:Arson